


House Spouse Apprentice

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Lightning, I apologize in advance, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, as a sex thing, because that's the worst thing going on here, seriously this isn't what a relationship should look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: Darth Sidious finds the Senate tedious, and uses his apprentice as stress relief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Palpabinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470924) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



Sheev Palpatine rolled over in bed, only to find the other side was mostly cold. His head started threatening mutiny a moment later. He groaned and cracked his eyes open to confirm what he suspected: it was morning, and the sun was shining brightly through the opened curtains.

Although he wanted to stay in bed a while longer, he knew he didn’t have the time, not if he had slept through his alarm. And he must have, if his bed partner was already up and around. It was amusing sometimes, but the other was somewhat grumpy and especially clumsy in the early morning, before he ate breakfast.

After a quick turn in the fresher, Sheev opened his closet to pick out his robes for the day. He was still playing “genial grandfather senator”, so he passed over the black robes that would outwardly show his mood in favor of the deep purple ones, trimmed in a lighter purple and gold. Setting them aside, he pulled on a bathrobe and padded out to the small kitchenette.

Sheev stood just inside of the doorway, checking out his partner with an appreciative eye. It might not have been the most obvious or conventional of partnerships, but being with a fit young thing did have its perks. Especially when that fit young thing was clothed in an apron and little else, cooking what smelled like his favorite breakfast.

Well, the Gungan knew that there would be consequences if it was burned or made badly, and other consequences if it was especially good, so Sheev didn’t worry that much over the quality.

When Sheev’s eyes meandered back to his third apprentice’s face, they met the Gungan’s eyes, which were flashing with yellow. Sheev smiled suddenly, crossed the short distance that separated them, and yanked the Gungan down. The kiss was easily dominated by the disguised Sith Lord, who dug his hands hard enough into Jar Jar’s haillu to make them bleed.

He pulled back several long moments after Jar Jar had capitulated, and gestured back to the cooking food. “How much longer until breakfast will be ready, apprentice?”

“It shall be ready in a minute, Master.” Jar Jar replied, ignoring his bleeding haillu. 

“Good, good.” Sheev said, smiling benevolently as he took a seat at the table.

It wasn’t long before Jar Jar plated and served the food, leaving aside a portion for himself to eat after Sheev had gone for the day. He started to clean the kitchenette while Sheev ate.

When he was done he left the plate and cutlery on the table, going back to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. When he was ready to make the trek to the Senate building Jar Jar was in the fresher, the table cleared. He left the rooms behind, getting into his speeder.

He wasn’t looking forward to the work day, but it had to be dealt with. And when he got home, Jar Jar would be on his knees, waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheev turned off his speeder and activated the anti-theft controls. It should be safe where it was even without that, but he didn’t get to where he was now by being careless. If he had been, he would be dead, killed by the Jedi or perhaps by his apprentices, years ago.

He was looking forward to having his apprentice pleasure him as soon as he got in the door. It had been a stressful day, if not any more stressful than any other day in the Senate.

And yet, when he opened the door, he the lights were on but his apprentice was not present. Frowning, Sheev moved to the kitchen. No one was there, but from there he could hear some noise from the bedroom. Scowling now, his apprentice was not allowed to pleasure himself, and if he missed his assigned duty to do so–

The bedroom door swung open ahead of him, the Force reacting to his desires. And there Jar Jar was, watching some kind of holodrama. Jar Jar looked up, eyes widening as he took in Sheev’s anger. 

The holodrama shut off, and Jar Jar was thrown to the floor in front of Sheev with a little help from the ever-present Force. He tried to reach some kind of comfortable position as Sheev pulled his robes open to free his cock.

Without an ounce of consideration for his partner’s comfort, Sheev yanked Jar Jar down his soft length. Jar Jar choked about halfway down, and Sheev held him there a moment, displeased. He let Jar Jar pull himself back so that just the head was in his mouth as he breathed, but then yanked him down six inches to take the rest of his cock in his mouth. Predictably, Jar Jar choked again, but Sheev did not let him pull back.

Indeed, the contortions of the Gungan’s throat from the choking was bringing him to a state of arousal. Eventually the choking subsided, and the Gungan brought his tongue into play, causing Palpatine to groan and to dig his fingers harder into Jar Jar’s head and haillu.

Though Jar Jar kept swallowing around Sheev’s erection, his tongue slipped out of his mouth to tease at his balls. At Sheev’s groan, his tongue grew less tentative, rubbing down the perineum, swiping dryly at his anus. Sheev gave a warning yank as the tongue tried to slip inside and Jar Jar whimpered, the sound vibrating around Sheev’s cock. 

Jar Jar’s tongue returned to Sheev’s balls after Jar Jar wet it again, moaning again. Jar Jar began to thrash around Sheev’s cock as Sheev pulled him up just that slightest bit more, pinching his nostrils shut to stop him from breathing.

Sheev felt the Dark Side wash over him. This life was in his hands. A hand moved, or not moved, and his apprentice would be dead. But he controlled himself this time; decent apprentices were difficult enough to find when disguised as he was. And no one would ever suspect this one as being a Sith apprentice.

All at once, Sheev let go and pushed his apprentice off of his cock, his balls jarring uncomfortably since Jar Jar’s tongue had been wrapped around them. It was enough to keep him on the brink as opposed to coming on his apprentice’s sweaty face.

Not giving Jar Jar time to regain his equilibrium, Sheev used the force to help him bring his apprentice’s body up and over the side of the nearby night table. He could have used the bed, but for all that his apprentice had ensured that he would not come so soon (and had thus earned himself a nice, hard fucking) he had also caused his master some pain, and thus deserved punishment. His punishment for his earlier disobedience in not being by the door, ready for him, was also yet to come.

Jar Jar whimpered, too out of breath to shout, as Sheev gripped his hips tightly and pushed into him. There had been no preparation, but Jar Jar did this frequently enough to be fairly loose, and the spittle from the blow job earlier functioned as enough lubricant to start. 

No matter how experienced he was in this, the edges of the night table cut into his skin, drawing blood when he caught a corner in the belly. He thrashed weakly in Sheev’s grip. In response, Sheev ground into him until he was hilt deep in the Gungan and held him there, pinned against the table. Then he raked his hands down Jar Jar’s front, creating long, thin lines that dotted with blood. Then Sheev grabbed handfuls of skin and tissue and reached for the force.

Jar Jar howled, mostly in pain this time. He thrashed as hard as he could as blue force lightning raced through him, though he could not throw Sheev off. The involuntary contractions of Jar Jar’s anal muscles stimulated Sheev tremendously, until he was trembling with the desire to come.

And so he did, ejaculating within his apprentice, only dispensing with the force lightning when he reached a post-orgasmic state of hypersensitivity. Sheev pulled out of Jar Jar and reached for the tissues that had been knocked onto the bed, giving his cock a cursory cleaning. He would need at least a damp cloth later, but this was a start at least.

Jar Jar had collapsed bonelessly against the furniture they had just fucked on, still shaking with the aftershocks of the force lightning. Sheev thought of ordering the Gungan to go get a towel to clean himself off, but thought better of it. Besides, he still needed to punish the being for his earlier transgression with the holodrama.

He kicked at the Gungan’s midsection, causing Jar Jar to take a hard crash on his side and end up on the ground. The Gungan curled up as if to protect himself from a beating as Sheev kicked at him twice more. Then Sheev bent down and ran a hand over the Gungan’s arm. Jar Jar looked up at the gentleness, eyes betraying his wariness, even as his cock betrayed his stubborn state of arousal.

“Get up,” Sheev said. “And clean yourself up, quickly. I won’t have you leaking on my carpet.”

“Yes, Master,” Jar Jar murmured as he cautiously got up and stumbled into the fresher. Sheev finished divesting himself of his Senate robes and put on the bathrobe from earlier. He also went to find a datapad he had brought home from work. He wet a cloth from the kitchen while he was there and gave himself a cursory cleaning, if only to make himself more comfortable for the moment.

He returned to the bedroom just in time to see Jar Jar leaving the fresher, and got his apprentice’s attention by clearing his throat. “Follow me,” he said, turning his back and walking to the small study he had outfitted so he could do work from home if need be. 

The desk was large, but he needed quite a bit of space for all of the datapads he managed to accumulate over the course of his work. He did not turn as he addressed his apprentice. “Kneel.” 

“Good,” Sheev said after he heard the telltale _thunk_. “Now, crawl under my desk.” He watched as Jar Jar crawled, still wearing a shirt even if his pants had been left somewhere, cock and balls swinging as he moved. Seeing those, he felt the need to add to his instructions. “If you come tonight, apprentice, you will live regret it.”

Jar Jar had to duck uncomfortably to fit under the desk, due to his lanky body. “Yes, Master,” he said.

Seeing Jar Jar settled, Sheev pulled out his chair and sat. He rolled Jar Jar’s balls between his toes, before pulling down on them so that they were crushed against the floor, before letting go. Jar Jar brought his hands forward, whether to rub at or to hide his balls Sheev couldn’t tell, but it didn’t matter. “Hands behind your back,” Sheev said gently, crushing his balls again, a little more firmly than before. “Or else you might find yourself without them.

Jar Jar gulped. “Yes, Master.” He laced his hands behind his back. He was trembling ever so slightly as Sheev pulled back. He thought he had dodged a blaster, Sheev thought. How ridiculous of him.

Well, perhaps his apprentice still had much to learn, he thought as he reached to loosen the tie of the bathrobe. He sat comfortably near the end of his chair. “Open your mouth,” he ordered.

Jar Jar opened his mouth, licking his lips. 

“Good,” Sheev nearly purred. “Now, come down around me.”

Jar Jar eased forward, knees spreading further to prevent himself from overbalancing as he took as much of Sheev’s cock as he could. And then Sheev grabbed his head and pushed him down the rest of the way.

“You will hold yourself here, do you understand?” Sheev said, as if Jar Jar wasn’t deep-throating his cock. Still Jar Jar tried to verbally respond, causing his mouth to vibrate, before trying to nod, and hitting his head on the top of the desk. He swallowed around the lengthening cock in his mouth, trying to breathe.

Sheev chuckled. “You will not make me come again tonight, or there will be consequences you will not like. You will not cause me any pain. You will not come yourself. You will not make a sound, my dear apprentice. You are merely here to give me pleasure and to keep my cock warm as I work. Today has been a long day, and I do dislike bringing home more work, but it was unfortunately necessary.” Sheev chuckled again. “If you do well, you might even find yourself doing this during the work day.”

Jar Jar didn’t move, focused as he was on not pulling off of his master. Sheev had let go of his head to begin his work, but his feet were still playing with Jar Jar’s cock and balls, pushing slightly into his asshole, rubbing down his perineum and making him shiver. He forced back a moan, swallowing instead around the cock in his mouth before freezing. His master did not react overtly, but was harder on his balls for the subsequent minutes.

For over an hour Jar Jar knelt there, growing stiff and sore and fighting to keep his master’s entire cock in his mouth as small clicks from datapads sounded above.

He almost groaned when he heard his master take a call. “Senator Lasseth,” he heard through his roaring ears. “What brings you to call so late?” And he resigned himself to several more hours of this.

For his part, Sheev smiled. His pleasure was a banked coal at the back of his mind, augmented by his apprentice’s discomfort. Yes, he would have to smuggle his apprentice into his office in the Senate one day, this feeling was exquisite. He made small talk with the Senator who had called him and set up a meeting to speak to the man at a reasonable hour the next day.

For now, he would take his pleasure in his apprentice’s mouth. If the Gungan behaved, he would even let him suck him to completion before they went to sleep. But for now, he still had a great deal of work to get through before he could even contemplate sleep.

It took hours, but the hours passed quickly for him. He supposed they passed more slowly for his apprentice, but that was not his concern. He pulled his chair out, feeling his cock cool as it left his apprentice’s mouth. Jar Jar made a startled noise as he tried to follow the cock, before falling. He had stiffened up too much in the interim to crawl easily. Palpatine laughed and stood. The bathrobe came off and went over an arm. “Follow me,” he ordered, and Jar Jar stumbled after him, back into the bedroom. 

He would shower in the morning, he decided, dimming the lights. he threw the bathrobe across a chair and slid between the covers, before falling into an easy sleep. 

He would deal with his apprentice in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over from tumblr in the wake of new guidelines :|  
> (ported over 12-4-18)
> 
> It is what it is....my first smut...idk.  
> this was absolutely kat's fault though.


End file.
